


I know you want me

by seekerluna



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Inflation, M/M, Powerbottom Tailgate, robots fucking, robots with genitalia, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: Cyclonus should not be this turned on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacramental_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/gifts).



"We should be exercising caution with your spark and this new.. strength." Cyclonus rumbled for what had to be the hundredth time since Tailgate's recovery. Though this time it was uttered as his minibot lover pushed and shoved at him, with no small amount of strength, moving the former Decepticon towards the berth. 

This really shouldn't turn him on so much. 

"Yeah yeah, caution." Tailgate was unusually frisky, little services digging into the seams at Cyclonus's hips and thighs before he even hit the bed. "I'm tired of being cautious, we've been cautious for weeks! I just want a good, hard frag. Is that too much to ask for?"

That was quite bold. But then, as of late, Tailgate was not quite as shy about his words as he had been in the past. 

Cyclonus allowed himself to topple over, humoring Tailgate, even as the minibot quickly climbed up after him and straddled his chest, earning a raised brow from the former. Behind the visor and face mask, Cyclonus could almost see the mischievous look that Tailgate was surely sporting. 

"Eat me." Was all that Tailgate purred out before his cod piece snapped open, exposing his already dripping valve to Cyclonus. Two small servos rested on his helm, one stroking along a horn as though to encourage him, despite his needing no encouragement at all for this act. Eating Tailgate out was a favorite of his besides watching the minibot stretch himself over his spike. 

Lifting his own servos, he brought Tailgate closer to his face, glossa already slipping out taste his eager lover. A breathy sound rose from above him, small digits giving his helm a sweet caress as Cyclonus traced around the lips of his valve, avoiding his external node to simply lave attention elsewhere. Soft murmurs of encouragement were given as he continued, mouth closing over the sensitive equipment, glossa flattening out to lick fully. 

Tailgate moaned at this, his whole body shuddering as he rocked against his lovers face, wanting to ride his glossa for a bit if Cyclonus would indulge him. And it seemed that he would, as he had yet to stop and ohhh right there. He jerked just a bit, whimpering quietly feeling the thick appendage slip past his folds to stroke along his inner walls. 

"Stop." He moaned out shakily, trying to lift himself away from that devilish glossa; it would be his undoing before he even got to ride his spike. 

Cyclonus mournfully retracted his glossa, licking away the excess lubricants from his lips before sneaking in a kiss to Tailgate's small spike. This earned him a firm squeeze to the horn and a disapproving noise. 

"Didn't say you could touch that." Tailgate clicked at him, patting one of his hollow cheeks. "I should make you wait to cum but I want to be stuffed so full of your fluid that I'll look pregnant." 

Where and when had he learned such filthy language?

... he knew the answer of course and could be speaking with that bot at a later date. Right now his focus was on the mini bot currently manhandling him. It was much more of a turn on than he would ever like to admit, having Tailgate take charge like this. 

His thoughts ended rather abruptly as Tailgate swatted at his cod, a hiss slipping past his teeth as he arched and nearly bucked Tailgate off. 

"Is asking beyond you now?" He groused as the panel slid back, spike fully extending and pressurizing. 

"I'm impatient." Was the response he got. 

It took a great amount of control to not just grab Tailgate and ram into him, keeping his claws at his sides or simply hovering by his tiny little waist in case he needed some support. Though he seemed rather intent on straddling him and grinding himself against Cyclonus for a good bit. The thought that he hadn't nearly stretched his lover enough passed through his cortex for a split second before heat engulfed his spike. 

"Primus!" 

It seemed Tailgate had no such reservations as he dropped himself down onto his spike without warning, taking the whole thing in a single go. Cyclonus instantly grasped his waist, holding him steady, optics narrowed as he searched for any sign of discomfort. Tailgate simply moaned and started to move, eagerly riding him like he were a cyber bull in a rodeo.

As turned on as Tailgate was, it didn't take long before the minibot was babbling about how close he was and how he wanted Cyclonus to fill him to bursting. 

"As you wish." He tightened his hold and started to thrust in earnest, earning little squeaks and high pitched moans from his conjunx; in fact Cyclonus was certain that if their room hadn't been soundproofed, half the ship would know what they were doing by now. 

A staticky cry signaled Tailgate's release along with the fluttering and constricting of his valve walls around his spike. 

"Fill me up, 'Clonus, want you to fill me up until I burst!" Tailgate whined as he ground down against him, too exhausted to keep moving properly now. 

It really should not turn him on this much...

Cyclonus muttered in the old vernacular as he thrust up into him, so close himself and ready to explode. It was with one final thrust that he finally found release, keeping Tailgate firmly seated against his pelvic span as trainsfluid filled the mini bot, giving him all that he had. He does arched in fascination as Tailgates abdominal plates became distended. 

"I love you." Tailgate slumped, slipping off his spike to curl up at his chest, transfluid leaking out of him steadily. 

"You're welcome." Cyclonus really shouldn't have indulged him like that, but he was proud of the control Tauilgate had exhibited; he hadn't dented or broken anything this time. 

So maybe it wasn't so bad he had a kink for Tailgate being in control.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy, happy birthday to the best friend a girl could ever ask for. I love you lots and hope you enjoy.


End file.
